Dying Memories
by FallinAngel25
Summary: Naraku is finally dead, but Sango still can't let go the pain in her heart. She thinks of leaving, and Inuyasha wishes to follow. Will the hanyou help her with her pain? Or will it be too late... A Inuyasha and Sango fic
1. A Memory

FallinAngel25: Hey there folks, da names FallinAngel25! And I decided to write a story about Inuyasha and Sango. I hope you all like it!!

Inuyasha: Can we start already?! You're too damn slow!

FallinAngel25: Inuyasha Osuwari!

Inuyasha: Falls to the ground

Miroku: How she do that?

FallinAngel25: I'm the author, so I can do a lot of things. So let's get this story started!!

She was sad…

She felt forgotten, frightened, alone…

Her eyes were no longer filled with kindness, warmth. They were empty, dull; cold… like her heart was now. The pain was too much to bear. No longer can she hold it in, no longer can she run, no longer can she live…

What else could she do…? Her family, friends, home, it's all gone, stolen away, stained of blood. The screams, the killing, it wouldn't go away. When she sleeps, hers dreams betray her and turn to nightmares, repeating the same dreadful memories over and over. Even when she closes her eyes, she sees the horrible battle, the lost of her pride and will.

Why…?

Why did these memories continue to haunt her? After all these months, after all the lies, questions, and finally answers. Naraku was dead. Just an empty shell, left in the world. And still she feared him, afraid that he might return one day to torture her once more. To play with her emotions. He's dead, that's all that counts. But so is Kohaku.

She had no other choice but to kill him, her own little brother. She had to free him, help him, stop him from hurting everyone around him, including himself. Those thoughts dug into her heart living a painful scar. He was no longer part of her world. Her brother, is dead.

She has nothing left and will always have nothing. Even if she did gain a few friends, it wouldn't last. She would end up with nothing in the end. The demon exterminator said her final pray. Her eyes shifted towards the dark sky. It was fill with beautiful stars. The moon was full and reflected off the water making the whole lake shimmer. A small sad smile crept on her lips. It was time for her to except her fate, and do what she was going to do from the beginning.

Her eyes closed tightly. Her hand brushed against her katana. It will soon meet her heart, and her life will no longer fell pain nor death. Death may be the ending but life can be so cruel, so sad, so lonely. Life will never be the beginning, only the ending. Nothing will. She let out a deep sigh. Her eyes slowly opened.

Sango was ready to accept fate for life was only the ending, a memory. And soon, that's all she will be. A memory…

FallinAngel25: I know its short, but the next chapter will be longer! Please read and review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…and such and such…


	2. Blades of Sorrow

**FallinAngel25: Okay were back! So lets get started!!**

**Inuyasha: About time…**

**FallinAngel25:** **Osuwari!**

**Inuyasha: Falls down….again**

**Sango: He never learns…**

**FallinAngel25: I'll stop once you "start" being a little more polite…**

Sango sat on top of a huge hill. She was watching the sunset that covered the whole land. It was beautiful. Funny… In life when you're at your worst. Everything can look so gorgeous, so peaceful, and loved. The land begins to slowly get dark, and the cool breeze picked up. It was so perfect, the scenery. Nothing was out of place. Everything was just perfect. It was the total opposite of her life.

She lifted her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. She then buried her head between them and felt lost her thoughts. She wasn't aware that someone was with her, sitting right beside her.

"What's wrong, don't you like the sunset?" asked a soft voice. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked beside her. It was her hanyou friend, Inuyasha.

"Oh I didn't see you there…" she was a little bit embarrassed. How long was he beside her?

"I'm surprised that you didn't see me, or at least have felt my presence…" Inuyasha was truly surprised that she didn't notice him. Maybe she was distracted. She's usually always prepared for anything, even if she relaxes. Everything was quiet. The silence was going to drive Sango mad. She wanted to say something, but couldn't.

"Sango…are you doing okay?" Inuyasha paused for a moment. "Were all worried about you, I mean you've been pretty distance away and we never see you till dusk." Sango felt guilty. She made her only friends in the world worried sick. It was her fault she thought. She only causes trouble. She turned back towards the sky and smiled. "I'm still a little upset about Kohaku, but don't worry I'll be fine."

Inuyasha didn't know weather to believe her or not. She did kill her brother, and that can cause heartache for a long time if she doesn't accept it. But Sango said nothing is wrong so nothing must be wrong. Inuyasha wanted to say more, but decided to shrug it off. "C'mon," he said "Let's go back to camp…" Sango only nodded and stood up. She then gave him a hug. "Thank you for caring..." she whispered to his ear. "and for being my friend." His eyes widen. She held on tightly and then put her arms down. Inuyasha was very confused but didn't say anything. He then watches her walk away. The hug for the half demon was a big shock. Sango never really hugged Inuyasha that way, or anyone he knew except for her brother. Her voice sounded uneasy, and sad. He wanted to shake it off, but something in his heart told him that she was very upset.

The camp site wasn't to far off and everyone was waiting for Sango. Inuyasha was actually looking for her to bring her back to the site. Miroku sat near the fire with a concerned look on his face. Shippo and Kirara were snuggled up and fast asleep. Sango seemed lost in her thoughts and only stared at the sky while walking towards her friends. Miroku saw her walking and ran up to her. "Sango!" he shouted, "Oh I've missed you so much." He pulled her in an embraced hug. Sango smiled. Sometimes he can be a perv, but she liked him more when he acts like a friend to her, instead of some guy reaching for her ass. Then she felt the hand slide down. Smack

The only thing that was heard was Inuyashas laughter. "Smooth move Miroku," snorted the hanyou. He sat by the fire and crossed his legs. Miroku sat down beside him. "Maybe more luck next time," he said with a nervous smile. Inuyasha shook his head sadly. Some people don't change, sad really. Miroku always being the perverted monk, Shippo always hanging around Inuyasha and being annoying, Kirara for being just cute, Sango for being strong and never backing down, and Kagome… She then crossed his mind. Kagome was gone, gone forever. He sighed. Maybe it was for the best. It was too dangerous for her here. And she does have a family in her own time. Maybe someday they will see each other again.

It was finally nightfall and everyone was asleep. Well almost everyone. Poor Sango was afraid to sleep, afraid to see those horrible images in her head. Seeing her family being torn to shreds by demons, and seeing herself killing her brother over and over again. It wouldn't stop. She titled her head to the side. The taiji-ya felt weak, pathetic. She used to be so string before. Now she's just a scared little thing, with nothing left in life. Her eyes trailed across the ground. Her friends were sleeping so peacefully, and she was frightened. She hasn't slept in days. Maybe a week or more. Who knows? She stopped sleeping right after they killed Naraku. And after Kagome left, everyone seemed more sad, and depressed. Now, they journey without Kagome. They decided to check huge portions of the land to see if any of Narakus traps were still in condition so no more people will get hurt and/or killed. But it has been a pretty lonely journey without the girl from a different time. Because she isn't coming back this time. Not now, not ever. The thought made Sango even sadder.

Her eyes begin to burn, and her body felt weak. Without sleep, she became very exhausted. It was hard for her to fight demons more and more everyday. She then stood up and looks around. Everyone's eyes were tightly closed even Inuyashas. So it was safe for her to leave for a bit. She then packed her weapons and quietly walked away. Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes. "What was that?" he thought. He then notices that Sango wasn't there with the rest of the gang. He got to his feet and jumped from the tree he was sleeping in. "Damn where did that women go now?" he thought. He was not impressed the way Sango would leave without telling them.

Sango stretched her arms out and sighed. It was once again another beautiful night. The moon made the lake shine. It was just marvelous. She then removed her pink and green kimono and revealed her demon exterminator outfit. She walked up to a tree and closed her eyes to concentrate. She pulled out her katana and began to hit the tree with it. Cutting huge branches with one stoke. Inuyasha was watching her from another tree behind her. His eyes watched her closely as she hit the tree again and again. It was like she was taking her emotions out on the tree. "Why is fighting like this?" he thought. "This isn't like Sango at all to practice fighting in secret." He notices that her eyes were different. They weren't the same, they looked hurt, sad. She then stopped and leaned against the tree. Beads of sweat fall from her face, her chest tighten, her breath was heavy, and her hair fell from her side. Inuyasha could of swore that he felt his heart beat up.

"No way!" he thought. "I mean, I can't be thinking that…" Maybe it was only natural for the hanyou to think like that. He is half human, and haven't been with anyone for a while. A picture of Kagome entered his mind. He missed her so much. He even grew to love her. But he could never actually love her. Because she only reminds him in Kikyo, the women he loved all his life. But she was gone and so was Kagome. Inuyasha felt alone now. He only had his friends and the memories of the ones he love.

His nose then twitch. He suddenly smelled salt water. But they weren't around any lake. He felt his face to see if he was crying. He only cries rarely and usually he doesn't notice. His face was dry. Then who was it? His eyes peered over the dark ground only to find Sango. She was on the ground hitting her fist at the tree. Her face was covered in tears. "Sango's crying?" Inuyasha didn't understand why. She was really upset the whole time but she tried to hide it.

The sound of a sword dragging across the ground was heard. Sango dragged it to the lake without a care. "I wouldn't believe that the pain would hit me so hard…" she thought. She then went into the lake and felt how cold it was. She didn't care though. Sango only closed her eyes and thought of her last memory of her friends. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo." She whispered, "I will miss you all…" She then drew her sword up and held it to her chest.

"It's time for me…," her mind felt poison by those words. "to accept my fate…"

The sword then lifted and she aimed for her chest to end her heartache, and…

**FallinAngel25: I'll stop there for now…Please R & R…I'll update real soon! **


	3. Closed Thoughts

**FallinAngel25: Hey I'm back wit another chapter!! I hope you all like it. By the way thanks for the reviews. **

_Sango's POV_

I can remember only so much…

My thoughts were pale and confused. It was like every time I hit that tree, it felt like I never actually hit it before. It felt like a new feeling. Maybe I was giving up too much. That life doesn't even matter to me, and my thoughts are only dying. Dying and forgetting. Can that be it? Or was it guilt. Guilt that was still buried deep into my heart, my mind, my soul. I could never forgive myself for letting Kohaku down. Letting him being controlled by Naraku. And then killing him. There had to be another way but we didn't have any time for it. So I killed him. So that the others would be safe.

Was that really the right thing to do?

How can I save the friends I love when I must kill the family I loved. Was there actually any way? Any way that I could have done both. I keep thinking this over and over again. Is there any way for everyone to be alive. To be happy in the end. No, I don't think there is.

Life can be so difficult. It was twisted. Sad…

The beautiful sunset. It was breathless, and yet I couldn't smile. I can't remember how to really smile. I've always lied about it. When I said I was fine, or nothing was wrong. I lied. Everything was wrong. Nothing went right. But if I said something, then I would have slowed everyone down. I could've caused more problems.

That breath taking sky…

I tried to control my pain. Hell I almost let it all out that evening. But I couldn't. Because he was there. Inuyasha, that hanyou. I didn't want him to see my emotions, cause I was afraid what he would think of me. Would he actually think of me as a weak human? What would everyone else think? No I wouldn't allow it. He then stayed with me. And even tried to comfort me.

Were not too different him and I…

All I remember was that I gave him a hug, and told him that he was my friend. I even thanked him for caring. Because he always try to hide his affections. We both did lose people we loved in our lives. Inuyasha lost many things as a child, his mother and father. And he lost the two people he loved. I don't think I could ever love more then one person. Or even love again. But he did love Kikyo and Kagome. And I felt pity for him. He's trying to move on, and acts like nothing happen. But I know he stays awake at nights waiting for Kagome to come back.

But he has the strength to do it…

I can't.

How I envy him at times. I also feel sorry for him. My thoughts cleared. I finally stopped hitting the tree, and leaned against it. No more I thought. No more of this. I fell to the hard ground and hit the tree with my fist. The sharp bark dug into my skin. I didn't care. I continued to hit the tree. My fist were cut up and now bleeding. My eyes burn, my throat dry. Tears overwhelmed my eyes. It felt like rain beating down my face.

My fate was accepted…

I decided that it was time to accept my fate. My hand reached for my katana. Everyone was sleeping so no one will come. I then entered the cold lake. God it was cold, yet my body didn't seem to care. My tears didn't seem to stop. This pain was in my heart for too long. I pulled the blade out, and closed my eyes ready for my fate.

_Inuyashas POV_

Life seemed to turn around and back stabbed most of us. Maybe mostly to myself. Naraku was dead. And everything seemed in order. But we had to let Kikyo rest. I had to forget her and never look back. Then there was Kagome. She had to leave as well. But why? Why did the well have to seal up? It didn't make any sense. My thoughts were filled with rage. But she had left us all, she had left me.

I remember her hugging me. I knew she was crying. I felt it. Everyone was so sad. That little runt Shippo couldn't stop begging, wanting her to stay in this world forever. But she couldn't. We all knew that. But a little piece of us wanted her to stay forever.

I remember her, disappearing into the well. And then, just plain silence. No one moved, said anything, even breathed. We all just stood there, staring at the well. Waiting to see if she would come back. But she didn't.

After staying at Kaedes for a couple of days. We left to start a new journey. To make sure that all our efforts against Naraku wasn't a waste. It's been almost two weeks now. And basically everything went back to normal. Except for Kagome being with us. But slowly, she just left my mind.

I've been noticing changes through everyone else though. Shippo now acts much more braver then before. He gets into the craziest battles. Still a little annoying weakling. And then there's that monk. Miroku, him and I became good friends through our journey against Naraku. I always get a laugh though when I seem him trying to touch other women's butts, especially Sango's, and then hearing that faint slap sound. Then watching him tell so many lies to every high class villager so that we could have a decent place to sleep in. I thought that all monks were suppose to be kind, and the rest of that bullshit. He never surprises me not the least.

But Sango. She changed so much. Everyone knows that. She never smiles, or even talks that much to us anymore. I felt, somehow partly responsible. I kept on thinking that maybe I could of done something to make her feel better. Or at least do something to make her smile again.

When she fights… It is so unbelievable. I mean her strength and power. She can take out huge demons on herself. Some battles I don't even get involved because she already destroyed them. She's such a strong person. No, she's one of the strongest human that I have ever seen. I never seen anyone as powerful as her. Even powerful demons couldn't slay her.

Something had been upsetting her. She always leaves when we set up camp. Sango always seems to try to be alone. But she really needs to be around people. The ones who care about her.

She left one afternoon, and the sun started to set. This finally pissed me off so I went to go look for her. And there she was, staring at a sunset. But I thought she was crying because her head was against her knees. When I startled her, it surprised me that she wasn't aware of my presence. But what surprised me the most was when she hugged me.

I kept my eye on her the whole entire time that night. Even when I closed my eyes, my sense was kept on her. I then heard her walk away. So I followed. And to my surprise she was practicing. Maybe that's why she was so strong now. But she was crying. I didn't understand why.

My eyes widened. She pulled out her sword and walked into the lake. The sharp was facing her chest. What was she doing? I couldn't believe it. Then she did the unbearable. Her sword lifted. She was going to kill herself. I couldn't stand it. I leapt from the tree and ran as fast as I could to her. Her grip tightened and she forces the sword down and…

**FallinAngel25: Aren't I a bitch? Ok Read and Review please!!! **


	4. Fallin Forgivness

**FallinAngel25: What's sup Sango and Inuyasha Fans! I am your host FallinAngel25! Know let me just say. I am so sorry that I haven't been updating in awhile…yes I am sorry…I only ask for forgivness! PLEASE WONT YOU LET ME LIVE! Anyway………**

_**Everyone: Uhhh… Oo**_

_**FallinAngel25: Okay I'm doing a mayjor update on like all my stories and also I'm busy making another one. Hee hee hee! OK then! Let the story begin. And this time I wont leave you hanging…**_

The sound of a sword dragging across the ground was heard. Sango dragged it to the lake without a care. "I wouldn't believe that the pain would hit me so hard…" she thought. She then went into the lake and felt how cold it was. She didn't care though. Sango only closed her eyes and thought of her last memory of her friends. "Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo." She whispered, "I will miss you all…" She then drew her sword up and held it to her chest.

"It's time for me…" her mind felt poison by those words. "To accept my fate…"

_My eyes widened. She pulled out her sword and walked into the lake. The sharp was facing her chest. What was she doing? I couldn't believe it. Then she did the unbearable. Her sword lifted. She was going to kill herself. I couldn't stand it. I leapt from the tree and ran as fast as I could to her. Her grip tightened and she forces the sword down and…_

The sword then lifted and she aimed for her chest to end her heartache, and…

She stopped…

Inuyasha was right behind her. He felt her movement's change and stop. Then suddenly his ears twitched. Something was near. Something. Big. Sango must have sensed it was well and that is why she stopped. Sango lowered her sword. She let out a breath and turned around only to run into something hard. She lifted her head only to meet eye to eye with a certain hanyou.

"I,Inuyasha!" she was surprised. Sango didn't realize that he was behind her. But for how long. Silence. He said nothing. But his face looks angry.

"Sango…" almost a whisper from him. She tilted her head a bit. Waiting for an answer…waiting for something.

"Lets go…" He then took her by the hand and dragged her out of the lake. "C'mon!" he snapped. "There's a demon lurking around here, lets go slay it!" Sango sighed in relief in her mind, she was glad that Inuyasha didn't see her at her lowest moments of life. It would be true agony if he saw her in that state. She then quickly with one swoop picks up her giant boomerang.

Inuyasha stop dead in his tracks and sniffed the air. He then faces the left side of the forest. "Its that way," he snarled. Sango notice his temper. It was different. The last couple of days he seemed more upset and lost in thought but now something must've made him very angry. But about what?

"Get on…"

Sango snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?" she looked over at him. He was kneeling in the ground.

"Get on my back!" he yelled. "Kirara isn't around so you'll have to ride on me ok!" The slayer backed away. His yell was loud. Finally she held onto him tightly and like that he sped into the forest and disappeared.

"Inuyasha!" yelled the exterminator. "What kind of demon do you sense."

He didn't say anything.

"Inuyasha?" her voice was soft. Now he's ignoring me?

Still nothing.

Sango decided to stay quiet. Maybe it was for the best.

They entered a dark lagoon. Nothing was there. Only the fog and dead forest. The Hanyou sniffed the air. "It's near…" his voice was rough. Sango got off his back and looked around. "Nothing on the surface so it must be in the water…" Her eyes lay solid on the dark black swamp. She shifted her weapon to her hand. Prepared for any attack.

Nothing.

Sango then let down her guard. "Nothing?" her eyes searched for any evidence of a demon. Usually a demon that is in the water senses another demon or human would charge for attack, meaning it should have jumped out of the water.

Still Nothing.

Inuyasha sat down and crossed his legs. "What the hell?" he was sure that he smelled the scent of the demon. And the swamp stank of a demon. But where could it be? So they waited. The demon may have noticed them coming and is now hiding in the water for safety waiting for them to drop there guard. Inuyasha decided to rest for the demon. This could be a trap of some sort. He closed his eyes waiting.

Hours went by…and no sign of the demon. But Inuyasha still can smell the demons presence around the area. It was hiding. Once it makes a move that's when he'll strike.

Sango then put her boomerang on her back. "Maybe it ran off Inuyasha." He didn't reply. He didn't even move only his eyes were closed. "So he is ignoring me!" she thought. "INUYASHA!" she tried to yell to get his attention. But still nothing. He only shook his head and relaxed. Sango clenched her fist. She was now real angry at him. "Why the hell are you angry with me Inuyasha!" Nothing but silence. "Dammit!" she stomped her foot on the ground. "Talk to me!" Again nothing. "Inuyasha!"

His eyes opened…

She was ready to give it all and tell Inuyasha off. But…

"Sango were you really willing to kill yourself?" the only words he spoke to her all night.

Her mouth went dry. She didn't know what to say. He was behind her. But why didn't he say anything to her hours before. Why did he bring it up now?

"Well?" he said more loudly.

She felt her eyes burn. She tried to hide her face from him. "Tell me!" he yelled.

"Yes I was!" her scream was loud.

"Why!" he stood up.

"Because sometimes when you have nothing left that's the only way out!"

"So killing yourself sloves everything does it?"

"Inuyasha don't start with me…just don't."

"Oh no I wont stop, never. You don't seem to understand that if you die everyone of your friends die a little too!"

She looked away.

"What do you think we'll do after we see your dead body, act like it was nothing and walk away? NO! Fuck Sango we care about you, I care about you! Don't you see that!"

Hot streams of tears fell from her face. She had nothing to say.

The ground begins to shake. The demon! They completely had forgotten about it. Before she should reach for her weapon it was too late. A great water serpent demon rise from the black swamp and wrapped its tale around Sango and dragged her in the water. Inuyashas eyes were wide and filled with shock. He then came back to reality and dove into the water.

Sango was struggling to get out of the serpents grip but it only tightens it. She winced at the pain. She tried to get loose but it was no use. Her arms felt heavy as the fell to her side and her eyes slowly closing. She then saw a figure swimming towards them. "Inuyasha?"

With a mighty swing of the Tetsaiga he sliced the serpent in two setting Sango free. He then held her arm and swam to the surface. Inuyasha helped Sango out of the Water and let her lay down. The serpent was dead. After wiping some water from his fore head Inuyasha notices that Sango tried to stand up. "Don't move your hurt.." his eyes fixed on her movements. She ignored him and leaned on a tree for support.

"I said don't move!" Inuyasha put back the Tetsaiga back into its case.

"Look I don't need your help…" She tried to pick up her boomerang but failed. It wasn't really the demon that caused her great discomfort but her lack of air when she was trapped in the water. She was light head and very dizzy. Not to mention that her whole body felt exhausted.

When she tried to lift it again she wince and dropped it. She could just picture Inuyasha watching in amusement. Laughing at her in his head. She hit the tree with her fist. "Damn.." she cursed.

"For someone who is a great fighter, you're awfully stupid." Inuyasha spat at her.

"Shut up…" She tried to move up but lost her grip. She was certain that she was going to smash her face into the hard ground. But she felt something warm and soft. Her eyes saw red. She then trailed up to see him, Inuyasha.

"Why did you catch me?"

"I didn't' want you to get hurt." His eyes were soft and his voice barely a whisper.

She tried to lean against the tree for support. But Inuyasha wouldn't let go. She fell backwards and hit the tree with Inuyasha pressed against her. A quick blush was on Sangos face for a sec. "Ok…we should go back…" she stared into his eyes. They were face to face, almost lips to lips. "We. We have t,to check on the others…I, In, Inuyasha…" she tried to move out of his grip but couldn't.

His face inch towards hers. Sango held her breath. Inuyasha whispered to her ear. "What's the hurray…" Sangos body heated up. She felt him press against her more so she couldn't escape. "Inuyasha…" she didn't know what to say. When she tried to break from his grasp he only pinned her wrist above her. His face lightly brushes against her neck to her face. A small growl escaped his lips. He bit her neck softly, causing her to gasp. His lips brushed against hers, his body pressing harder against hers. Sango then felt his lips on hers. She couldn't believe it…

Why is Inuyasha kissing me? Why am I not stopping him…?

_**FallinAngel25: That's all for now folks! Man that took awhile. Hope ya guys like it. Please Read and Review!**_


	5. And another leap

_**FallinAngel25: Sorry bout da delay, alot of stuff happen, so lets just skip the intro into the story!**_

_**Inuyasha: Keh, wrench...**_

_**FallinAngel25: Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!**_

_**Sango: Ah story time?**_

His face inch towards hers. Sango held her breath. Inuyasha whispered to her ear. "What's the hurray…" Sangos body heated up. She felt him press against her more so she couldn't escape. "Inuyasha…" she didn't know what to say. When she tried to break from his grasp he only pinned her wrist above her. His face lightly brushes against her neck to her face. A small growl escaped his lips. He bit her neck softly, causing her to gasp. His lips brushed against hers, his body pressing harder against hers. Sango then felt his lips on hers. She couldn't believe it…

Why is Inuyasha kissing me? Why am I not stopping him…? Then...

Her eyes opened slowly. She felt a burning sensation inside her body and started to cough.

"Sango your alright!" a familier voice rang through her head. What just happen? She turned over her body to get some air. The whole time she was lying on the ground. "The kiss was just a dream?" shaking her head at the reality she was back in, "It felt so real..."

"That was pretty close," Inuyasha sat beside her with his legs cross. "Lucky for you, I was able to slay that demon in time and get you out. But then you just had to past out on me and get me all work up for nothing." After finishing he stood up and flashed her his trademark smirk. "We better get going the others are probably getting all worried and whiny," A thought of Shippo ran through his mind. He frown a bit thinking on how much that little fox demon can cause him so much trouble. Can never stop being so annoying.

Sango was still lying on the ground facing away from him. She didn't want to look at him, or even think of him. She touched her lips still recognizing the familier sensation in her body, it was so real. His hot breath on her skin, his moist lips, his grasp on her body, his touch it was too much. And she liked it, she wanted it so much. But no, feelings for Inuyasha? Over one little dream, that can't be it.

"What the fuck Sango!"

"There goes those pleasent thoughts," she thought. Sitting up she gave a death glare to him. He only snorted and turned away. "Stop day dreaming already, didn't ya here me?" she rolled her eyes. Why can't he say something nice for once, or maybe say a full sentence without the attitude.

"Do I have do everything..." He picked up her big boomarang and through it over his should. She heard him sigh then in less then a sec she felt him scoop her up in his arms. Sango felt her face burn and tried to hide her blush. "Great now I'm blushing around him" her voice screamed in her head. This can't be happening!

"Stop squriming around already!" Inuyasha was getting frustrated with her moving around. His hand then frimly held her head against his chest. Sangos face was bright red now that her face was against his rock hard chest. Sango nearly jumped three feet when she felt his hands brush against her thigh since his other hand was supporting her legs.

"Calm yourself down Sango!" his voice was filled with amusement. "This is really bugging her..." he thought, then a evil smirk was place on his face. "Maybe I can have a little fun..."

With one strong leap they were in the air. Sango couldn't believe how high they were. She could see the whole forest now. "Inuyasha you didn't have to carry me I can...ah...!" her body heated up as she felt his hand rubbing against her thigh. Inuyasha smiled to himself when he saw the blush on her face. He tilted her head towards him.

"Do I make you nervous?" his voice was barely a whisper. "or do you like it?" When his feet touched the ground he took another leap. Sango couldn't believe what just happen. "What if the dream was real?" her mind was trying to understand everything that was happening.

"Sango..." her eyes widen. She turn back to him to be face to face. His eyes were so soft and full of emotion. "ah...y,yes?" she nearly slapped herself for being so stupid. Inuyasha tried to hold his laughter. She was stuttering her words, she must be really enjoying this then.

Another leap from the ground...

"Look, m,maybe we should ah..." she tried to get the words out but she couldn't. His eyes were stopping her.

"I dont think so..." he smirk as he pulled her closer.

Another leap from the ground...

His hand then started to stroke her hair, it was so soft.

And another leap...

"Why wont he stop?" she thought

And another leap...

"Why isn't she saying anything?" he thought

And another leap...

"Sango..."

And another...

"Inuyasha...?"

And another...

Was she too scared?

And another...

Does he want something?

And another

His hot breath on her skin...

And another

Make it stop...

And another

He pulled her face towards his...

And another

She just closed her eyes...

There lips locked...

Everything stopped...

**FallinAngel25: Yes, a cliffhanger, ah the humanity! K thanks for reading and dont forget to review.**


End file.
